


Five Times Having a Long Distance BFF was Awesome

by BasicallyAnIdiot



Series: A Frozen!MARVEL [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BFFs, Blame Hawkeye, Crossdressing, Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, Sorry Not Sorry, Texting, Why SHIELD banned cell phones on missions.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyAnIdiot/pseuds/BasicallyAnIdiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because everyone needs a BFF, even super spies with a tendency to flaunt authority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Having a Long Distance BFF was Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> ... I really thought, "Breaking the Ice (In Budapest)" was going to be a stand alone, leave it alone, kind of fic. Honest. 
> 
> But then I watched Big Hero 6. 
> 
> And, suddenly, there was so much more to explore in this 'verse. Including how I could see Clint and Anna being good friends over a long distance. Best friends even. Which will play into my next fic in this series. 
> 
> That's right. This is now a series. 
> 
> Enjoy.

  **Five Times Having a Long Distance BFF was Awesome**

First time

He wasn't sure what to do.

Oh sure, Natasha had been upset with him before- but this was a whole new level. For the first time since Clint had brought her in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s tender folds she wasn't talking to him (outside of missions. Because the kind of missions Clint and Natasha were assigned to required radio-silence and bleach afterwards).

The other part was that he didn't know how to fix it.

After bribing tech support (or leaning in a vaguely threatening way, emphasizing the fact he was carrying his bow, against a cubicle long enough for a minion to ask him what he needed), Clint flipped the small note over and over in his hand. Periodically, he'd stop to check the phone number hadn't changed since the last time he looked at it. He was heading towards desperate; this could be a life or death situation; he didn't have any other friends who were also girls (Hill didn't count: she'd grab him by the balls and haul him out for wasting her time. Or just laugh at him). Finally Clint sent a message: “ _Natasha's trying to kill me! D :”_

An hour later, after a particularly gruelling session on the mat, a message blinked on his phone. “... _Why is Natasha trying to kill you, Clint?”_ There was a long pause before Clint responded, mostly because he hadn't actually thought 'Shin-kicker' would respond or even remember who he was.

“ _I ate her brownies. : |”_ They had been the fancy-kind, from a bakery with the really long name that Clint couldn't fully pronounce (mostly a lie- Clint was fully capable of speaking several languages and capable of starting a bar fight in five more), and so delicious.

The next text Clint got was lengthy, he had to scroll to read it. “ _How dare you eat a Lady's brownies, Clinton Barton! You apologize right now mister! Buy her chocolate too! And flowers! And coffee! Unless she doesn't drink coffee of course!”_

Anna's advice was excellent, and so were the express delivered Swiss chocolates with a really long name on the box. After the flower bouquet reached her, Natasha even came back to bed.

The fact she was naked was just a bonus.

~***~

Second Time

“ _Kristoff's acting weird.”_

Clint was staring down his scope when his phone buzzed and chirped. Why it chirped likely meant Natasha had gotten a hold of it again and figured out who Shin-kicker was. There had been some initial concern that Natasha wasn't going to take kindly to Clint texting another woman at all hours of the day (which wasn't really fair because their jobs demanded them to be up, and the concept of a sleep cycle had gone out the window years ago).

He only got a chance to respond on the trip back to the Heli-carrier. While the agent running the op was trying to ream Clint out for carrying a cellphone on a mission, Clint's phone chirped three more times:

 “ _I don't think he's sick.”_

_“Maybe he's up to something???”_

_“OMG! What if Kristoff isn't really Kristoff any more?!? And he's actually a robot or something!”_

Clint's forehead hurt after it collided with the wall of the jet upon reading the final text. He responded the only way he could. “ _I'll look into it.”_ Followed swiftly by, _“DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID.”_

Even with his limited computer skills, Clint managed to find a small handful of purchases for one Kristoff Rocklove. There were a couple from the convenience store, one for a power bill, and a hefty purchase made at a fancy smancy dress shop. Further delving revealed that said dress shop purchase consisted of a dress, tights, and a very pricy pair of shoes.

 _"He bought a dress.”_ Clint eventually settled on. “ _Nothing suspicious.”_

Considering his brief time knowing Anna, Clint realized he probably should have seen the response coming.

_“OMG! Kristoff is a crossdresser!”_

~***~

  _“K here. Did you have to tell A about the dress? It was for her. For her birthday. She thinks T'm a drag queen and I can't get her to stop telling me to accept myself as I am.”_

~***~

Third Time

Clint was invited to a private birthday party for a member of the Arendelle royal family via text message.

He had to decline, also by text, because he was knee-deep in mud in Brazil on a mission that technically didn't exist on paper.

When he had the chance, he went to the local supermarket, picked up a variety five pack of frozen hors d'oeuvres, and sent it express post wrapped in a S.H.I.E.L.D thermo box. He even put a bow on it.

~***~

Fourth Time

The only time S.H.I.E.L.D approved of Clint having a long distance BBF relationship (Clint's words) with a member of a royal family was when a mission went belly up in New York City.

 Natasha was trying to keep their hostage silent in the back of the commandeered SUV, while the drug gang from which they had stolen said hostage followed hot on their heels.

In a moment of desperation, Clint sent a message to Shin-kicker: _“U in NYC I need a distract. on 5_ _th_ _”_

When the entire fleet of Arendelle's delegation arrived on 5 th , chaos well and truly broke out. Police, security, and various limos had the entire street shut down in a matter of seconds. Traffic became a nightmare not even the skilled drivers of New York wanted to deal with.

It was also the perfect environment in which Natasha and Clint could slip away, hostage in tow, their SUV abandoned on the street.

 ~***~

Final Time (for now)

The Avengers happen.

Aliens invaded.

And after everything calmed down, when the adrenaline faded and all that was left was the shawarma, Clint allowed himself to think. Which was a really bad idea in hindsight because all he could think about was the number of letters that S.H.I.E.L.D had to send out to parents of agents he had killed- either at the base or on the Heli-carrier. The apologetic, cold comfort that the parents would finally know where their child ended up after they disappeared into the world of shadows, sat uneasily with Clint.

He threw up more than once. And cried more times than that.

His mind felt like someone had taken steel wool to his brain and scrubbed until it was clean and bleeding. Natasha tried to help, but she didn't know where to start aside from, “I'm here for you, Clint,” and kissing him on his brow. Natasha's speciality was taking men apart: not putting them back together.

When Clint found his cell phone, somehow recovered from the collapsed base where it had been stored in his locker while on duty (a new rule thanks to him), he turned it on. He had to blink when his phone didn't stop buzzing and chirping for a whole minute. Clint skimmed the messages, some from S.H.I.E.L.D agent buddies, some from Natasha, and Coulson (after he had digested the news, which hurt more than Clint thought it could, the messages about whether or not he wanted donuts stung), but the majority were from Anna.

_“OMG! Just saw the news. Are you okay?”_

_“Aliens! Why Aliens?”_

_“Why did you jump from a building? Who said that was a good idea?”_

_“Are you hurt? Are you okay?”_

_“OMG. Half of NYC is gone! Where are you?”_

_“Clinton Barton if you don't respond I'm going to come get you and teach you how to use a phone!”_

_“That's it! I'm on the next flight to North America.”_

It was the last text that jarred Clint from his stupor. It had been sent minutes earlier and he quickly responded with, _“Sorry. Busy. Aliens. Can I come visit you instead?”_ Clint didn't want to leave, not when there was so much clean up to do, but Fury had put his foot down and ordered him to take a month's leave to recoup before returning to duty. It might as well be in Arendelle.

_“You're okay! : D I'm so glad! Don't you ever scare me like that again mister or I'll get Natasha to do something!”_

Followed by, _“Of course you can! We'll be moving to the summer palace soon- meet us there. Bring a swim suit. Does Natasha want to come too?”_

The thought of Natasha in a swim suit was tempting. Very tempting. She was also on mandated leave. They could be on mandated leave together. In swim suits. In Arendelle. And maybe Clint would even be able to get some sleep. Maybe.

_“I'll ask. See you soon Shin-kicker.”_

 


End file.
